Le Labyrinthe des Anges Pleureurs
by Imperial Black Horse
Summary: 1, 2, Ne clignez surtout pas des yeux. 3, 4, Quitter cet antre quatre à quatre. 5, 6, Plusieurs d'entre vous passeront au sacrifice. 7, 8, N'oubliez pas votre crucifix. 9, 10, Détournez votre regard et vous subirez leurs supplices.
1. Prologue

_**Anges Pleureurs**_

_**Prologue**_

« Vous pensez à quoi quand vous parlez des anges ? Ces statues de pierre ? »

**1, 2, Ne clignez surtout pas des yeux**

« Ce sont des créatures venant d'un autre monde… »

_**3, 4, Quitter cet antre quatre à quatre**_

« Mais se sont seulement que des statues ! »

**5, 6, Plusieurs d'entre vous passeront au sacrifice**

« Seulement quand on les regarde »

**7, 8, N'oubliez pas votre crucifix**

« Quesque ça veut dire ? »

_**9, 10, Détournez votre regard et vous subirez leurs supplices**_

« Les assassins solitaires, on les appelle comme ça. Personne ne sait d'où qu'ils viennent vraiment, mais ils sont aussi vieux que l'univers… Et si, ils ont réussi à survive aussi longtemps, c'est parce qu'ils ont le système le plus élaboré. Ils sont prisonniers du continuum, dès qu'ils sont observés par des êtres vivants, ils se transforment en statue de pierre… Bien évidemment, une pierre ne peut pas vous tuer… Mais dès la seconde où vous détournez votre regard ou que vous cligner des yeux… vous être mort. Mais leur plus grande arme est aussi leur plus grande faiblesse, c'est pour ça qu'il se cache les yeux… pour ne pas croiser le regard d'un autre ange pleureur. »

_**Ils ne s'en sortiront **__**surement**__**pas vivant.**_


	2. Chapitre I

Salut !

Je tenais vraiment à vous remercier pour vos reviews sur le prologue et vos encouragements qui m'ont d'une bonne humeur incroyable (la preuve : j'ai été gentille avec ma soeur, chose qui arrive... jamais).

Ensuite, je suis désolé s'il ne se passe pas grand-chose dans ce premier chapitre, je tenais à mettre en place l'histoire. Alors si vous voulez pas mettre de review, je comprendrai...

Bref, bonne lecture !

* * *

Réponse aux reviews des personnes pas inscrite sur le site :

Guest : Oui, c'est une chanson de Freddy, remixé par moi ! ^o^

Roblochon : Je suis contente que le prologue te plaise :-D

* * *

_**Chapitre I**_

_[Quartier général de la Marine] [Les Sept Capitaines Corsaires]_

Les capitaines corsaires s'étaient réunis dans une immense pièce au décor neutre, semblable aux autres salles de réunion. Une découverte, aussi bien inquiétante qu'étonnant, avait obligé l'amiral en chef à réunir ces puissants pirates qui, aussi étonnant que cela soit, était au grand complet.

Attendant patiemment le début de la réunion, Mihawk était confortablement assis sur sa chaise, les pieds sur la table. Kuma était plongé dans sa bible comme à son habitude, sur l'un des sofas. Assis sur un rebord de fenêtre, Doflamingo s'amusait à transformer de pauvres soldats en marionnettes vivantes. Tressant ses longs cheveux ébène, Boa Hancock s'impatientait. Baggy contemplait la beauté de la brune, assise en face de lui. Un peu à l'écart, Law observait ses rivaux d'un œil attentif.

L'amiral en chef s'avançait de sa démarche assurée, ses bruits de pas résonnant entre les couloirs de Marijoa. Une expression sévère sur le visage, mécontent de faire appel aux pirates. Il pénétra dans la salle au décor neutre en silence et s'installa à la table, ainsi que les que les autres capitaines corsaires.

« J'irai directement au but, parlant fortement Akainu, une île au champ magnétique inexistant a été découvert par des membres de la Marine.

- Et en quoi cela nous concerne-t-il ? Questionna Law, le regard sombre

- La communication, avec les marines sur l'île, a été interrompue mystérieusement. »

Akainu ordonna à l'un de ses subalternes de lui rapporter le dernier enregistrement de l'appel. Le subalterne mis en route l'audio-dial.

Le début était banal, une simple discussion entre les marines qui avaient reçu l'appel et les marines qui avaient découvert l'île. Un craquement, ressemblant à des os qu'on brise, résonna dans le dial, un cri s'ensuivit. La respiration des marines se fit plus recherchée comme s'ils avaient du mal à trouver de l'air. Un autre craquement se fit entendre, ainsi que le bruit d'un corps qui tombe. Des cris, un appel à l'aide, des respirations haletantes. Trois autres craquements. Trois corps qui tombent, des objets qui se brisent, des coups de feu. Un autre craquement. Des pas de courses, des marines en fuitent qui implore l'aide de Dieu, qui crient, qui panique. Deux autres craquements, deux chutes, des cris, des pleurs. Un autre craquement, un gargouillement, un calme inquiétant.

Un silence sombre suivit la fin de l'enregistrement dans la salle de réunion.

« Nous avons déjà envoyé d'autres navires de la Marine, aucunes n'ont trouvé l'île sauf deux vaisseaux. Ils ont fini comme le premier équipage ayant découvert l'île : mort. Mais eux, on put nous fournir des indices sur la localisation de ladite l'île.

- Laissez-nous deviner, parla Law d'un ton ironique, vous allez nous pousser au suicide collectif en nous envoyant sur cette île ?

- Effectivement, répondit l'amiral en chef, mes subordonnés vous donneront les feuilles de mission, vos équipages respectifs resteront en dehors de cette mission, seul votre second peut vous accompagner si vous le souhaiter. La réunion est finie. »

Les subordonnés d'Akainu donnèrent plusieurs feuilles aux capitaines corsaires, expliquant précisément leurs missions, pendant qu'Akainu lui-même quitta la salle comme il était venu, dans le silence.

[…]

_[Nouveau Monde] [Equipage d'Eustass Kidd, de Basil Hawkins et de Scratchmen Apoo] _

Adossé à un arbre, Basil Hawkins feuillait le journal du jour pendant que Kidd et Apoo s'insulter une énième fois pour une raison inconnue.

« Sans vouloir vous déranger, vous devrez venir voir par ici, scanda Hawkins à l'adresse des deux autres capitaines

- J'n'ai pas d'ordres à recevoir de toi ! Railla Kidd

- Aboule directement l'info, continua Apoo »

Le Magicien soupira avant de lire l'un des articles du journal.

« L'amiral en chef, Sakazuki Akainu, aurait réuni les capitaines corsaires pour une réunion d'une haute impotence, hier. D'après les informations transmises par les marines, une île ne possédant aucun champ magnétique aurait été découverte. La Marine paniqué par le fait, que de nombreux marines ayant été envoyé là-bas pour enquêter, ont été tué sans explication rationnelle, aurait décidé d'envoyer les capitaines corsaires sur cette île à partir des informations données par les marines avant leur mort. »

Un silence suivit après la fin de l'article. Et avant que les deux rivaux tentent de prendre la parole, Hawkins s'interposa :

« Il me semble que ceci est assez clair, même pour vous. Trouver une île sans champ magnétique est quasi impossible… et ce n'est pas le fait que des marines meurent qui m'inquiète mais leur façon dont qu'ils meurent.

- En bref, tu nous proposes d'y aller ? Sourit Kidd

- Oui.

- Je crois que ceci se passe de commentaire, reprit Apoo, nous y allons »

[…]

_[Nouveau Monde] [Equipage du Chapeau de Paille et Equipage du Chirurgien de la Mort]_

Nico Robin, archéologue de l'équipage du Chapeau de Paille, avait décidé d'une réunion devrait avoir lieu compte tenu des informations données par le journal du jour. Law était seulement accompagné par son second, et ils attendaient patiemment que les membres de l'équipage de son allié soient au complet.

« Toi, étant quelqu'un de bien informé, j'imagine que tu as eu vent de la nouvelle ? Demanda l'archéologue

- J'ai effectivement entendu parler de cette étrange île au cours de la réunion avec les autres capitaines corsaires, répondit calmement Law

- Une étrange île ?! S'exclama Luffy, Chopper et Ussop

- Oui, elle n'a pas de champ magnétique, il est donc difficile de la trouver… Mais la Marine a également envoyé les capitaines corsaires à sa recherche

- Shishishishi, moi j'ai bien envie d'y aller maintenant ! S'exclama Luffy

- Je l'aurai parié, marmonna Nami »

[…]

_[Nouveau Monde]__ [Equipage de Capone Gang Bege]_

Réunis autour d'une table, où des plats aussi délicieux les uns que les autres ont été posé, les pirates aux allures de mafieux attendaient la réponse de leur capitaine.

« Alors, parrain ? Fit une voix rauque dans l'assemblée

- Si la nouvelle a parcouru le monde, commença Capone, de nombreux pirates vont se lancer à sa recherche en vue d'un quelconque trésor. Sans compter sur les capitaines corsaires, qui eux ont l'avantage d'avoir plusieurs indices sur sa localisation.

- Alors ? Nous ne partons pas à la recherche de cette île ?

- Même s'il y a que très peu de chance que nous la trouvions, nous partons à la recherche de l'île »

[…]

_[Nouveau Monde] [Equipage d'Urouge]_

Le capitaine faisait les cent pas sur le pont principal de son navire, crevant d'ennui comme un rat mort.

« Ça manque grave d'action ! » S'écria-t-il, espérant d'un de ses compagnons lui donne une idée d'occupation

Des minutes s'écroulèrent avant d'un matelot arrive tranquillement devant son capitaine, le journal du jour à la main :

« Hey, capitaine ! Vous allez être content !

- Haha ha ! Une aventure en vue ? Répliqua Urouge, une vague d'enthousiasme dans la voix

- Surement »

Le Moine Fou prit le journal des mains de son compagnon, et trouva l'article sur l'île sans champ magnétique.

« Voilà qui est intéressant ! On repart à l'aventure ! »

[…]

_[Nouveau Monde] [Equipage de X Drake et de Jewelry Bonney]_

L'un était assis devant le comptoir, l'air penseur, le journal du jour entre les mains. L'autre, à l'autre bout du comptoir, en train de se goinfrer.

« Dis-moi, La Gloutonne, as-tu entendu parler de l'île sans champ magnétique ? » Demanda X Drake

- Ouaip, répondit-elle en engloutissant un énième plat, je mets cap sur cette île avec mon équipage à la première lueur demain !

- Cela promet d'être une curieuse aventure… »


	3. Chapitre II

_**Chapitre II**_

_[Île Shi*, l'île sans champ magnétique] [5 Juillet, 22h32]_

Dracule Mihawk, Donquixote Doflamingo, Bartholomew Kuma, Boa Hancock et Baggy étaient arrivé à bon port. Ils étaient tous réunis autour d'un feu de camp, à la lisière de la forêt, attendant l'arrivée du sixième corsaire, Trafalgar Law, ainsi que les ordres de l'amiral en chef.

Une dizaine de minutes passèrent avant d'entendre le dernier capitaine corsaire arriver. Celui-ci s'installa sans aucun bruit, autour du feu. Des nuages noirs d'orage cachaient le ciel nocturne, et à part le souffle du vent, aucun bruit ne parvient aux oreilles des pirates. L'île Shi était qu'une petite île, avec une immense grotte au centre entouré d'une forêt tropical.

Il devrait être 23h quand l'escargophone de Kuma sonna :

« Ici, Akainu, les capitaines corsaires sont-ils au complet ?

- Fuffuffuffuffu, ouais, répondit Doflamingo, même s'il y a eu des retardaires »

Le principal concerné de la remarque du flamant rose ne répondit rien.

« Très bien, reprit la voix d'Akainu, vous allez vous diriger vers le centre de l'île, vous y trouverez une grotte, c'est le dernier endroit où se trouvaient les marines avant leur mort. »

Kuma raccrocha l'escargophone aucun capitaine corsaire n'avait contesté l'ordre d'Akainu, sauf peut-être Hancock qui avait émis un léger grognement de mécontentement.

[…]

_[Aux alentours de l'île Shi, l'île sans champ magnétique] [23h26]_

Trois navires naviguaient côte à côte vers la partie Nord de l'île, deux navires arrivaient près des côtes Sud, un autre vaisseau avait comme objectif la côte Est et un septième bateau avait en vue la côte Ouest.

Chacun ignorait que d'autres bateaux arrivaient également sur l'île, chaque équipage avait minimisé la lumière de leurs navires pour ne pas se faire repérer. Chacun ignorait également si c'était la bonne île, ils avaient juste évité les autres îles, ils n'avaient pas suivi leur log pose, pour se perdre, pour dériver jusqu'à l'île. C'était risqué mais ça avait peut-être fonctionné.

Sept bateaux se trouvaient déjà sur le rivage sud-est de l'île.

Monkey D. Luffy avait voyagé avec Trafalgar Law jusqu'à l'île, et pendant que Law rejoignait les autres capitaines corsaires, l'équipage du Chapeau de Paille s'était dirigé vers le centre de l'île.

[…]

_[Rivages de l'île Shi, l'île sans champ magnétique] [23h38]_

Eustass Kidd, Basil Hawkins et Scratchmen Apoo jetèrent l'ancre au Nord de l'île dans une petite crique, et partirent vers le centre de l'île pour établir leur repaire et trouver un bon point d'observation. X Drake et Jewelry Bonney cachèrent leur bateau dans une crique au Sud et firent également route vers le centre de l'île, savant qu'il y avait une grotte. Capone Gang Bege jeta l'ancre sur la côte Est et confia la responsabilité du navire à ses hommes avant de partir au centre de l'île. Urouge laissa son navire sur la côte Ouest avec ses hommes comme seule protection et partit vers le centre de l'île comme le reste des pirates.

Pourquoi vers le centre de l'île ? Tout le monde se dirige vers le centre de l'île. Il y avait comme quelque chose qui attirait les pirates vers le centre de l'île, même si ce n'était peut-être juste que du pur hasard, au final.

[…]

_[Centre de l'île Shi, Grotte Akumu**] [23h54]_

Luffy accompagné de Zorro et Nami arriva à la grotte en même temps que les capitaines corsaires. Il eut un silence pesant avant que Doflamingo le brise :

« Que faite-vous ici ?

- Bah, on a accompagné mon copain Law jusqu'ici, Shishishishi ! Répondit Luffy pendant que les regards de quasiment tous les capitaines corsaires se tournèrent vers Law »

Un nouveau silence se fit quand des bruits provenant de la végétation parviennent aux oreilles des pirates. Les supernovas sortirent de la forêt les uns après les autres. Et une seule et même question fusa dans l'air :

« Vous foutez quoi ici, vous ?! »

Le rire niais de Doflamingo résonna au pied de la colline où se trouvait la grotte.

« Bref, on n'a pas le temps à perdre à jouer avec vous, nous, nous avons une mission à accomplir, Fuffuffuffuffu, pour une fois que j'obéis aux ordres de la Marine, faudra le marquer sur le calendrier »

Sur ces paroles, le groupe des corsaires partit vers la grotte, suivi par les supernovas.

Ce n'est qu'arrivée au niveau de l'entrée, qu'une odeur de sang et de pourriture parvient aux narines des pirates. Plusieurs corps de marines étaient entassés au niveau de l'entrée, comme une mise en garde. Une statue d'ange se trouvait de chaque côté de l'entrée, les mains sur leurs yeux comme s'ils pleuraient.

Cela ne repoussa pas les pirates, qu'ils entrèrent dans la grotte. Curieusement, un audio-dial gris béton, se trouvait au milieu de l'entrée. Hawkins le prit et l'alluma, une voix caverneuse déclara :

_« A partir de minuit, vous aurez 24h pour arriver à l'autre bout de la grotte. Qui mourra ? Qui survivra ? A vous de choisir le bon chemin et d'éviter les Anges Pleureurs »_

Sur les dernières paroles de l'audio-dial, un bruit d'horloge sonnant minuit résonna dans la grotte puis une pierre recouvrit l'entrée de la grotte, empêchant toute sortie. La seule chose que les pirates purent apercevoir avant que la roche tombe, c'était les deux statues d'anges qui les fixaient.

« Elles… ont bougé… Murmura Nami »


	4. Chapitre III

Salut !

Je sais pas si je suis en retard sur la publication ou pas, mais je viens de me rendre compte que le chapitre 3 était fini depuis pas mal de temps (oui, j'écris mes chapitres en avance, ça m'évite d'avoir une publication irrégulière pour une fois). Par ailleurs, j'étais occupé à jouer à Resident Evil - Revelation ; des fans de ce jeu parmi mes lecteurs ?

La peur n'est pas encore au rendez-vous de ce chapitre, mais on sent déjà l'angoisse monter légèrement !

* * *

_**Chapitre III**_

_[Ile Shi, Grotte Akumu] [00h03]_

Un silence suivit après la chute de la roche.

Nami posa à terre son sac à dos et l'ouvrit. Plusieurs lampes torches s'y trouvaient, une pour chaque personne, ainsi que plusieurs bouteilles d'eau et des sandwiches.

« Grâce à Law, nous avons préparé le strict nécessaire, expliqua Nami, notre tireur d'élite a fabriqué ces lampes torches et notre cuisinier à préparer de quoi tenir jusqu'à qu'on sorte d'ici. »

Chacune des personnes prit une bouteille, deux sandwiches et une lampe-torche. Le groupe avança jusqu'à tomber sur plusieurs tunnels.

« 16 personnes pour 8 tunnels différents… Parla Hawkins, pour moins de danger, nous devrions faire des groupes de deux, même si ça m'enchante guère…

- Pourquoi ne pas rester tous ensemble et prendre qu'un tunnel ? Questionna Urouge

- Nous ne savons pas où se trouve la sortie, si on prend le mauvais tunnel, nous n'aurons peut-être pas le temps de faire demi-tour…

- Donc en plus d'avoir un danger de mort sur plusieurs groupes, tes cartes ne peuvent même pas dire où se trouve le bon tunnel ? Râla Kidd

- Mes cartes restent floues là-dessus, je me demande bien pourquoi… »

Un silence suivit après plusieurs plaintes des pirates et pendant une dizaine de minutes, les pirates se disputaient pour savoir avec qui, ils feront équipe. Et puis, après s'être mis d'accord, ils décidèrent de tirer au sort et les groupes finirent par être fait : Mihawk et Zorro, Kuma et Doflamingo, Boa Hancock et Luffy (d'ailleurs, celui-là n'avait toujours pas compris pourquoi l'impératrice tenait tant à faire équipe avec lui), Baggy et X-Drake, Capone Gang Bege et Urouge, Nami et Jewelry, Hawkins et Apoo, Law et Kidd (au plus grand dam de ces derniers).

[…]

_[Grotte Akumu, Tunnel 1] [00h17] [Groupe : Mihawk et Zorro]_

D'abord gêné de se retrouver avec son ancien mentor, Zorro laissa quelques minutes de silence s'écouler avant de prendre la parole.

« Et Perona ? Elle est retournée au manoir ?

- Non, répondit simplement Mihawk »

Le duo arriva dans une pièce en forme de dôme où plusieurs statues s'y trouvaient. Ne trouvant rien qu'anormal à part le nombre de statues représentant des personnes martyrisées, ils continuèrent leur chemin, se guidant avec pour seule lumière, celle de leur lampe-torche.

Un craquement ressemble à une pierre qui s'effrite se fit entendre derrière les deux épéistes. Seul Zorro se retourna et planta la lumière de la lampe-torche sur les statues qui, en apparence, n'avaient pas bougé.

« Un problème ? Demanda Mihawk »

Zorro commençait à se demander s'il était trop sur les nerfs ou s'il commençait à être fou tout simplement.

« Aucun problème, répondit Zorro en continuant son chemin avec son ancien mentor »

[…]

_[Grotte Akumu, Tunnel 2] [00h22] [Groupe : Kuma et Doflamingo]_

« Tu n'es pas très parlant ! S'exclama Doflamingo face au éternel silence de son partenaire

- …

- Je ne sais pas si c'est moi qui deviens fou ou si c'est ces statues qui bougent vraiment

- Nous ne sommes pas aussi seuls que nous le pensions »

Chaque fois que Doflamingo braquait sa lampe-torche sur une des statues, il avait une étrange impression qu'elle avançait de quelques centimètres.

[…]

_[Grotte Akumu, Tunnel 3] [00h24] [Groupe : Boa Hancock et Luffy]_

« Pourquoi tu rougis ? Demanda Luffy, curieux de savoir pourquoi Hancock rougissait à chaque fois qu'il la regardait

- Ah… euh… Ce n'est rien, ne t'inquiète pas, répondit l'impératrice »

Hancock ne pourrait s'empêcher de sourire à son amour secret. Mais la joie quitta son visage quand une main froide agrippa la sienne. Elle se retourna et braqua sa lampe-torche sur une statue. Celle-ci ressemblé à un ange.

Avec l'aide de Luffy, elle se débloqua et s'éloigna de la statue. L'impératrice fixa son poignet qui avait rivé au bleu, signe que la circulation du sang avait été coupée temporairement.

« C'est bizarre, lança Luffy en regardant la statue »

[…]

_[Grotte Akumu, Tunnel 4] [00h25] [Groupe : Baggy et X-Drake]_

« C'est un véritable labyrinthe, ici ! Fulmina Baggy »

X-Drake suivait Baggy sans grande conviction, éclairant les différentes statues sur leur chemin. Certaines ressemblé curieusement à des humains, d'autres à des anges en train de pleurer.

Baggy fit signe à son partenaire qu'il allait au petit coin. X-Drake en profita pour observer de plus près les statues. Les statues représentant des humains avaient quelque chose de bizarre. Leurs traits étaient très précis, quoi que la pierre ait été clairement abîmée par le temps. Toutes avaient une expression de martyre. Certains été retenus par des statues d'anges.

[…]

_[Grotte Akumu, Tunnel 5] [00h27] [Groupe : Law et Kidd]_

« Quelle plaie de faire équipe avec toi ! Marmonna Kidd

- Tu crois surement que ça me fait plaisir ? Répliqua sarcastiquement Law

- Et puis, il y a des statues louches ici… On dirait des personnes statufiés »

Les deux pirates continuèrent leur chemin à travers le labyrinthe de statue et de pierre, mélangeant silence et insulte, sans remarquer qu'ils étaient eux-mêmes observaient par des créatures qu'ils ne soupçonnaient pas d'être vivantes.

[…]

_[Grotte Akumu, Tunnel 6] [00h27] [Groupe : Capone Gang Bege et Urouge]_

« Je me demande si les autres ont compris, parla nerveusement Urouge dos à dos avec son partenaire

- Demande-toi seulement s'ils ont au moins remarqué qu'_elles_ étaient vivantes, animer d'une volonté propre et assoiffée de sang ! »

Ils braquèrent leurs lampes torches sur chacune entre elles, aussi vite qu'ils pouvaient pour essayer de les arrêter. Mais celles-ci, quand elles retrouvaient le noir de la grotte, avancèrent vers les deux pirates presque aussi vite que l'éclair.

[…]

_[Grotte Akumu, Tunnel 7] [00h28] [Groupe : Nami et Jewelry]_

« J'ai faim !

- Bah mange une partie l'un de tes sandwiches…

- Je les ai déjà entièrement mangé. J'ai faim ! Continua à se plaindre la pirate aux cheveux roses »

Nami s'arrêta devant l'une des statues et fixa les yeux vides de la statue. Curieusement, elle avait l'impression de perdre pied jusqu'au moment où Jewelry la tira par le bras pour qu'elle avance.

[…]

_[Grotte Akumu, Tunnel 8] [00h30] [Groupe : Hawkins et Apoo]_

« Et que disent tes cartes ?

- Que certains vont mourir…

- Qui ?

- Je ne sais pas, c'est encore flou… Le Destin des personnes dans cette grotte a décidé d'être imprévisible…

- Tu sais ce qui va nous tuer ?

- Des êtres qu'on pense inoffensif… »


	5. Chapitre IV

_**Chapitre IV**_

_[Île Shi, ?] [00h39]_

« Certains commencent à comprendre, monsieur.

- Effectivement, je me demande qui mourra en premier et qui seront les heureux survivants… »

[…]

_[Grotte Akumu] [00h45]_

« BOOUUM »

Une énorme explosion résonna à travers la grotte cauchemardesque.

[…]

_[Grotte Akumu, Tunnel 1] [00h46] [Groupe : Mihawk et Zorro]_

« C'était quoi ? Questionna le plus jeune

- Une explosion de toute évidence… Répondit Mihawk

- Tu penses que ça vient de l'un des autres groupes ?

- Probablement »

[…]

_[Grotte Akumu, Tunnel 2] [00h46] [Groupe : Kuma et Doflamingo]_

« Une explosion, remarqua Kuma

- Nan, sans blague ? Répondit ironiquement Doflamingo, on n'avait pas remarqué…

- …

- Tss… J'ai la légère impression de ces statues bougent, releva le Flamant Rose en regardant de nouveau les statues

- Nan, sans blague ? Répliqua Kuma

- C'est faux ce qu'on dit de vous, les robots… Vous avez le sens de l'humour ! »

[…]

_[Grotte Akumu, Tunnel 3] [00h46] [Groupe : Boa Hancock et Luffy]_

« Kyaaa, LUFFYYY ! Paniqua Hancock, à genoux en serrant fortement, de ses bras, le torse de son bien-aimé

- Hancock, lâ-lâche-moi, tu m'é-m'étouffes, articula difficilement Luffy

- Ah ? Désolé, Luffy, rougit l'Impératrice en s'écartant du Chapeau de Paille

- N'empêche, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu paniques autant pour une simple explosion… »

[…]

_[Grotte Akumu, Tunnel 4] [00h46] [Groupe : Baggy et X Drake]_

« C'était quoi ? C'était quoi ? C'ETAIT QUOI CE BRUIT D'EXPLOSION ? Larmoya Baggy

- Comme tu viens de le dire dans ta dernière phrase, c'était une explosion, répondit X Drake comme si de rien n'était

- ARRETE DE TE FOUTRE DE MOI !

- Hmmmmm… Non »

[…]

_[Grotte Akumu, Tunnel 5] [00h46] [Groupe : Law et Kidd]_

« …

- …

- Une explosion, lâcha Law

- Ouaip. Finit Kidd »

Law braqua sa lampe-torche derrière lui et remarqua une statue juste derrière lui, au visage monstrueux.

« Les statues sont vivantes, lâcha de nouveau Law, on est mal barré… encore

- Ouaip.

- Un problème, fleur de chrysanthème ?

- Ouaip. »

Law regarda Kidd, et remarqua que son bras gauche était piégé entre les bras d'un ange pleureur.

[…]

_[Grotte Akumu, Tunnel 7] [00h46] [Groupe : Nami et Jewelry]_

« J'ai peur, murmura la rousse

- Moi, j'ai faim, répondit Jewelry en toute inconscience

- Mais tu es aussi morfale que mon capitaine, ma parole ! » S'écria Nami désespéré

[…]

_[Grotte Akumu, Tunnel 8] [00h46] [Groupe : Hawkins et Apoo]_

« Tes cartes avaient surement prévu cette explosion, j'imagine ?

- Oui, et je peux te dire avec certitude qu'elle a été provoqué par Capone Gang Bege et Urouge.

- Une idée de qui ?

- Un accord commun… »

[…]

_[Grotte Akumu, Tunnel 6] [00h47] [Groupe : Capone Gang Bege et Urouge]_

« Tu penses que les autres ont compris le message ?

- Si, ils sont aussi stupides que toi, j'ai un doute… Marmonna le mafieux

- J'te permets pas ! Mon idée est bonne !

- Bonne pour attirer les ennemis jusqu'à nous, oui ! »

[…]

_[Île Shi, ?] [00h50]_

« Vous en pensez quoi, Docteur ?

- Pensez de quoi ?

- De nos chers nouveaux cobayes, bien évidemment

- Vous être complètement fou… »

[…]

_[Grotte Akumu] [00h52]_

Les différents duos couraient à travers la grotte, chacun se rapprochant un peu plus de la pièce principale qui n'était qu'autre qu'une…

« Kyaaa ! »

Plusieurs cris s'élevèrent quand les différents pirates se retrouvèrent face à face.

« Content de savoir que vous être vivant, lança Doflamingo avec un sourire ironique

- Nous de même, rigola Jewelry avec un sourire moqueur »

Pendant que les discussions fusèrent dans l'air, Nami se frotta l'œil droit mais personne ne dût se rendre compte que de la poussière tomba de l'endroit où sa main passa.

[…]

_[Île Shi, ?] [01h00]_

« La rouquine possède maintenant un ange pleureur dans son esprit… Elle se transformera bientôt…

- Pourquoi eux ?

- Pourquoi ? Ce sont des pirates célèbres… et puissants. Des cobayes intéressants en soi.

- Et les Marines ?

- Les premiers sont arrivés là par hasard… Les suivants aussi, mais c'est grâce à eux qu'on a eu l'idée de ce "jeu" »


	6. Chapitre V

_**Chapitre V**_

_[Grotte Akumu] [01h30]_

« SILENCE ! S'écria X Drake, exaspéré par les combats oraux des autres pirates »

Cela faisait une demi-heure qu'ils se chamaillaient comme de vulgaires gamins en bas âge.

« Un, murmura Nami

- Tu as dit quelque chose Nami ? Questionna Luffy

- Non, pourquoi ? Répondit-elle étonnée

- J'dois être fatigué… »

Les pirates présents étaient réunis en cercle, mais chacun avait remarqué qui en manquer deux : Trafalgar Law et Eustass Kidd.

« Ne soyez pas stupide pour une fois… Traitons un sujet à la fois. Parla calmement Basil Hawkins, je pense que nos vies sont déjà assez menacées comme ça, Kidd et Law sont également des pirates qui savent se débrouiller seuls, ce n'est pas la peine de partir à leurs recherches.

- J'approuve parfaitement, continua X Drake, ensuite, j'imagine que vous avez tous remarqué la particularité de ces statues ressemblant à des anges ?

- Oui, répondirent les pirates

- A part le fait qu'ils bougent on ne sait comment, nous ne savons rien d'eux. Nous devons rester prudents.

- Nous sommes des pirates, en prenant la mer, nous avons tous montré, dans un certain sens, que nous n'avons pas peur de la mort et donc, nous n'avons pas peur de prendre certains risques qui pourraient être négatifs sur nos vies, argumenta Mihawk »

Le silence se fit après la remarque du meilleur épéiste du monde. X Drake se détourna de l'assemblée et examina la salle.

« Deux, murmura Nami

- Cette fois, tu as bien parlé Nami ! S'écria Luffy

- Espèce d'idiot ! Si je parlerai, je m'en rendrais compte ! »

La salle était en pierre, excepté certaines parties du sol qui était en granite marin. De petites estrades étaient taillés à même la pierre et étaient au nombre de dix-neuf. Une colonne de pierre séparait chaque estrade et une statue d'ange se trouvait en haut de chaque colonne. Curieusement, la salle faisait penser à un genre d'amphithéâtre à la romaine ou une arène grecque.

« Je ne voudrais pas vous inquiéter mais plusieurs de ces statues se trouvent autour de nous, remarqua X Drake

- Et ils ont l'avantage sur le nombre… Releva Hawkins »

Un escargophone sonna et aussitôt le silence se fit dans la salle. Kuma plaça escargophone au milieu du cercle formé par les pirates. Ces derniers ne bougeaient pas d'un cheveu, à croire qu'ils avaient peur d'un vulgaire escargophone. Kuma décrocha et une voix rocailleuse s'éleva de la bouche du petit animal mais qui garda une apparence neutre comme si c'était un fantôme invisible qui parlait.

« Kidd ? Demanda Jewelry sur ses gardes

- Non. Je suis l'une de ses statues que vous appelez "Ange Pleureur". Je ne fais que vous avertir que celui que vous prénommez Kidd est mort et que son coéquipier s'est enfui.

- Pourquoi avez-vous la voix de Kidd ? Questionna Nami méchamment

- J'utilise ses cordes vocales. Je vous souhaite bon courage face au danger que représentent mes semblables qui sont avec vous. »

Personne ne parla quand l'escargophone entra dans sa coquille.

Un craquement se fit entendre derrière Jewelry. Celle-ci se retourna et laissa échapper un cri strident face à la vue d'un ange pleureur qui avait plus l'apparence d'un démon avec ses crocs dévoilés.

Les autres se retournèrent et découvrirent que les anges pleureurs les avaient encerclés.

« Il y a une sortie par là-bas, releva Apoo

- Comment être sûr qu'il ne mène pas à l'un de nos tunnels d'avant ?

- Les tunnels sont à l'opposé. »

Dans un élan qui pouvait sembler désespéré, les pirates se dirigèrent vers la sortie, pourchassé par des statues qui penser inoffensif au début.

« ATTENDEZ ! »

[…]

_[Grotte Akumu, Tunnel 5] [01h48] [Groupe : Trafalgar Law et Eustass Kidd]_

Law avait la jambe gauche ensanglantée, ainsi que de la poussière grise qui recouvrait ses chaussures et une partie de la plaie. Son T-shirt et son pantalon étaient légèrement déchirés, seul son bonnet gris était intact.

Il s'appuya contre la paroi de la grotte, souffrant de sa blessure.

Il continue son chemin, se demandant toujours si ces maudites statues étaient parties à sa chasse.

Il arriva dans une immense arène vide mais il ne se concentra que sur le groupe de pirate qui se diriger vers l'opposé :

« ATTENDEZ ! » S'écria-t-il

Les autres se retournèrent, surpris et inquiet. Quand les pirates se retournèrent, toutes les statues d'anges avaient disparu. Law marcha jusqu'à eux.

« Alors, tu es bel et bien vivant ? Questionna Hawkins

- Ouais, mais ce n'est pas passé loin avec ces foutues statues… »

Le groupe se redirigea vers la sortie, d'une allure pressante, sous les regards des anges pleureurs qui avaient retrouvé leurs places sur les colonnes de pierre.

« Trois, murmura Nami

- Nami ?

- Un problème, Zorro ?

- Je ne sais pas si tu t'en rends compte, mais depuis tout à l'heure tu comptes…

- Je… compte ? IDIOT, je m'en apercevrai si je faisais ça… »

[…]

_[Île Shi, ?] [02h00]_

« Deux heures que le jeu a commencé et déjà un mort et une contaminée ?

- Ils ne s'en sortiront pas vivant, si vous voulez mon avis…

- C'est qu'on va voir mon très cher Docteur.

- ILS NE CONNAISSENT RIEN D'EUX !

- Si. Ils savent qu'ils peuvent bouger et tuer. »


	7. Chapitre VI

Salut !

D'abord, désolé pour l'attente... c'est vrai que j'ai mis un peu plus de temps pour poster la suite cette fois-ci.  
Ensuite, ce chapitre est un véritable bordel...que j'ai un tant soit peu arrangé, d'ailleurs vous aurez vu le chapitre 6 original, j'crois que vous n'aurez pas compris grand chose, n'ayant moi-même pas comprit grand-chose à ce que j'avais écrit.  
Pour finir, je devrais vous dire pas mal de chose mais le problème, c'est que... j'ai _a-b-s-o-l-u-m-e-n-t_ tout oublié.

Mais bref, j'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire et je tenais à vous remercier pour vos reviews que j'adore !

* * *

_**Chapitre VI**_

_[Grotte Akumu] [02h30]_

« Quatre, continua à murmurer Nami sans s'en apercevoir »

Law s'approcha d'elle et plongea ses yeux dans les siens Nami eut un léger mouvement de recul face au geste du médecin.

« Mauvais signe, dit-il simplement en se reculant

- Comment ça ?

- Tu as une statue d'ange pleureur dans tes yeux.

- Comment c'est possible ?

- Je ne sais pas… »

Le groupe, après avoir vérifié qui n'avait aucun ange pleureur, s'assit contre les parois de la grotte. Plus de deux heures étaient passés depuis leur entrée dans la grotte, et la fatigue commencer à se faire sentir.

« Law ?

- Un problème, Jewelry ?

- Comment Kidd est-il mort ?

- Des anges pleureurs nous ont attaqués.

- C'est également eux qui t'ont fait toutes ces blessures ?

- Probablement… »

Plusieurs commencèrent à s'endormir pendant que d'autres commencer somnoler. Seul Mihawk, Kuma, Hawkins et X Drake ne s'endormirent pas.

[…]

_[Île Shi, ?] [02h51]_

Les images, provenant des caméras placées à différents endroits de la grotte des cauchemars, étaient retransmises en temps réels sur les grands écrans.

« Zehahahaha, ce petit jeu me plait beaucoup malgré qu'il n'ait pas beaucoup d'actions

- L'action devrait venir très prochainement, Capitaine Barbe Noire »

Quatre personnes contemplaient les écrans, deux hommes et deux femmes. Le premier était un ancien garde d'Impel Down et le deuxième était la copie conforme du pirate que les plus jeunes enfants voyaient dans les contes. L'une des femmes avait des cheveux noirs corbeaux rattachés en chignon décoiffé, porter un jean noir et un t-shirt blanc, un sabre accroché à sa hanche gauche l'autre avec des cheveux châtains détachés et était habillée d'une robe de paysanne belge.

« Dois-je lancer le plan du journal ? Demanda la brune, indifférente

- Ouais, et va donc leur rendre une petite visite à nos amis, Zehahahaha

- Très bien, répondit-elle avec un soupir, Océana, tu viens ? »

Ladite Océana hocha la tête en signe d'approbation et, suivit de la brune, elle quitta les deux pirates.

[…]

_[Grotte Akumu] [03h14]_

Hawkins se leva sous les regards des autres pirates éveillés :

« Où vas-tu ? Questionna X Drake

- Me promener… Mes cartes disent que je trouverai quelque chose d'intéressant par là-bas. »

Il passa devant les pirates affalaient contre les parois et quitta le champ de vision des pirates encore éveillés. Il regarda attentivement les parois, regarda ses cartes et murmura :

« Ce n'est plus très loin »

Il trouva une statue d'ange pleureur, les ailes déployées en défense, le bras droit recouvrant ses yeux et le bras gauche tendant un genre de cahier à la couverture ensanglantée et poussiéreuse. Il prit le cahier avec méfiance et recula tout en gardant l'ange dans son champ visuel.

Il ouvrit le cahier et contempla les lignes en lisant quelques passages :

_« Jour n°1 : Nous avons jeté l'ancre sur cette minuscule île qui n'avait aucun champ magnétique comme unique caractéristique. _[…] _Le campement __est installé et le groupe Alpha et Delta ne sont toujours pas revenus, je me demande si les chefs respectifs de ces équipes ne se sont pas entretués, cela ne serait guère étonnant, il passe leur temps à se disputer ! _

_Jour n°2 : Il devrait être trois heure__s du matin quand la chef (ouais parce que la meilleure équipe de l'expédition a une femme comme chef et qui, par ailleurs, a un sacré mauvais caractère) de l'équipe Alpha est arrivé au camp, avec plusieurs blessures graves sur son corps ensanglanté. _[…]_ Le__s équipes Oméga, Gamma et Upsilon partent à la grotte et bien évidemment, je fais partie d'une des trois équipes… j'aurais tellement préféré retourner dormir. _[…]_ Nous pénétrons dans la grotte sous un ciel nocturne glacier, les parois sont gelées tout __comme le sol où plusieurs taches de sang s'y trouvent. _[…]_ Lightning, la chef Alpha, est resté au campement sous la tente des soins intensifs. Son corps était… était si ensanglanté et ses blessures… Je vais en faire des cauchemars. »_

Hawkins regarde le journal et aperçoit qu'il manque plusieurs pages, comme si quelqu'un les avait déchirés pour protéger un secret.

_« Jour n° ? : Je ne sais même plus depuis combien de temps, nous sommes ici. Le temps est comme figé dans cette grotte. Quel temps fai-il fait deh__ors ? Jour ou nuit ? Je ne sais pas. L'équipe Gamma a trouvé la mort en tombant d'une falaise… Une falaise dans une grotte, vous m'croyez ? L'équipe Oméga a perdu son chef, on ne sait pas où il est. Perdu dans la grotte ? Tomber d'une falaise lui aussi ? N__ous ne savons pas. Entre-temps, Lightning nous a rejoints sans l'accord des médecins bien évidemment. Nous lui avons dit de retourner au campement mais elle n'a voulu entendre, comme d'habitude. Comme la fois où le directeur a donné la mission, que l'équip__e Alpha aurait dû avoir, à l'équipage Delta… à un moment, j'ai vraiment cru que Lightning allait s'entretuer avec Zeff, le chef Delta. C'était des bons souvenirs… _[…]_ Bordel, encore ces putains de statues. Elles sont partout ! Partout ! Je fuis, encore et __encore, comme toujours… J'entends un cri résonner dans la grotte, je me retourne : Lightning emprisonné dans les bras d'un ange, le reste de l'équipe Oméga et Upsilon mort, leurs nuques brisées. Lightning cri, les bras de l'ange se resserrent sous sa… Hmmm__… belle poitrine. Elle m'appelle à l'aide, gémissant de douleur. Les bras de l'ange sont trop solides, je regarde autour de moi, un cri résonne de nouveau. Du sang coule des lèvres de Lightning, des larmes perlent sur ses joues. _[…] _Je suis tellement désol__é… L'ange l'a brisé… Il lui a brisé ses côtes qui se sont enfoncés doucement mais surement dans ses paumons. Lightning… »_

Du sang tâche le reste du journal, rendant la suite invisible. Hawkins soupira et retourna l'endroit où les autres pirates se reposer.

Quand il arriva, il fut surpris de trouver une jeune femme avec des cheveux châtains détachés et était habillé d'une robe de paysanne belge.

« Je vois… Mes cartes m'avaient prévenu de l'arrivée de ton arrivée, ange démoniaque. »


	8. Chapitre VII

Hey !

Voici un nouveau chapitre et désolé pour ce retard, d'habitude j'publie entre trois et quatre jours, mais comme je suis en vacances, je publierai entre quatre et six jours, désolé ^^"

**Important :** Je mets la fanfiction en pause jusqu'à (environ) dimanche. _Pourquoi ? Réécriture_. Je compte réécrire la fanfic parce que... je ne sais pas, le début ne me plait plus trop. Je sais, vous allez me dire que la perfection n'existe pas mais bon. _Donc, si vous avez des conseils/suggestions/critiques à me faire_ (du genre, "un peu plus de description sur les sentiments" ou "un peu plus d'action")_ ou des fautes à corriger, bah c'est maintenant. Ça peut être aussi sur le début de la fic que sur le déroulement futur de l'histoire !_ :-D

Voilà, Bonne Lecture !

* * *

_**Chapitre VII**_

_[Grotte Akumu] [03h32]_

Les pirates s'étaient réveillés et avaient eu la surprise de trouver une nouvelle personne parmi eux. Une jeune femme aux cheveux châtains et à la robe de paysanne belge.

« Qui es-tu ? Demanda froidement Mihawk

- … Je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous aiderait d'avoir connaissance de mon prénom, répondit-elle tout aussi froidement »

Une tension électrique s'installa entre l'inconnue et les pirates dans le couloir obscur de la grotte.

« Nous ne devrons pas rester ici, les Anges Pleureurs finiront par nous rattraper…

- Les Anges Pleureurs ? Ces statues assoiffées de sang ? Si tu sais pour leur existence, tu dois avoir quelques informations sur eux, non ? Questionna Law, toujours méfiant

- Oui, ont les étudier.

- "ont" ? Tu n'es pas seule, alors ? Tu travailles pour qui ? Et dans quel but ? »

La jeune femme ne répondit pas, le regard ancrée dans la noirceur de la grotte.

« Ils arrivent. »

Ce fut la seule chose que la jeune femme prononça quand un craquement résonna derrière. Les pirates braquèrent leurs lampes derrière la jeune femme, qui se déplaça jusqu'à une paroi de la grotte. Une dizaine d'Anges se trouvaient là, en arc de cercle, leurs yeux cachés dans leurs mains de pierre.

« A moins que vous souhaitiez réellement en savoir plus sur moi, je vous conseille de ne pas rester ici.

- Et toi ? Tu vas rester avec ces psychopathes en pierre ? Demanda Urouge

- Ma mission était de vous donner des informations. Et ces informations se trouvent dans ses pages, finit-elle en sortant un petit paquet de feuilles déchirées d'une poche de sa robe.

- Une mission ? De qui ? Et que contiennent ces pages ? Interrogea Zorro en prenant les multiples feuilles dans la main de l'inconnue

- La suite du journal… Murmura Hawkins

- Oh… Et une dernière chose, se rappela l'inconnue en reculant vers les statues, vous n'avez pas perdu l'un de vos amis ? Un charmant garçon avec un chapeau de paille ?

- Luffy ? Répéta l'impératrice qui laissa la colère l'emporter, ESPECE DE SALE GARCE ! OU EST MON LUFFY CHERI ? »

Mais c'était trop tard, la jeune femme avait déjà disparu entre les statues qui, curieusement, étaient plus nombreuses qu'au début.

« On dégage, lança Capone Gang Bege en partant dans la direction opposée des Anges »

[…]

_[Île Shi, ?] [04h42]_

« Zehahahaha, ça va commencer à devenir intéressant ! »

Le capitaine des ténèbres était confortablement assis dans son fauteuil, en train de se goinfrer de tout et n'importe quoi. Shiliew à sa droite et la jeune femme brune à sa gauche, le reste de l'équipage éparpillait dans le laboratoire d'Umbrella Corporation*.

« Ton amie a très bien accompli sa mission, Kuina ! Félicita ironiquement Shiliew

- … Les Anges vont les rattraper d'ici très peu de temps »

[…]

_[Grotte Akumu] [03h48]_

Le groupe parcourait les couloirs ténébreux et froids de la grotte, les Anges Pleureurs derrière eux. Un cul-de-sac leur barra la route. Mais il se trouva qu'en fait, ce n'était une porte en fer qu'Urouge n'eut aucun mal à détruire. Il remit la porte en place pendant que le reste du groupe plaça des pierres contre la même porte pour empêcher les Anges d'entrer.

Ils se retrouvèrent essoufflés, dans le noir complet d'une salle. Les Anges avaient inspiré l'énergie de leurs lampes torches.

Mihawk passa sa main près de la porte et appuya sur un interrupteur qui alluma la lumière de la salle. Les murs ainsi que le sol et le plafond étaient recouvert par des plaques de métal, aucune autre décoration n'était présente dans la salle à l'exception d'une seconde porte.

« Moi, commença Capone Gang Bege, je propose de rester ici. Ça m'a tout l'air d'être sécurisé et les  
Anges ne pourront surement pas entrer avant longtemps.

- Bonne idée, laissa échapper Zorro »

L'épéiste était assis près de la rouquine qui sangloter silencieusement. Personne n'avait vraiment fait attention à Luffy à vrai dire, personne n'avait vraiment fait attention au manque d'action souvent provoqué par le capitaine au Chapeau de Paille. Chacun sembler perdu dans ses pensées, certains pensaient à un moyen de sortir d'ici, d'autres un moyen d'arrêter les anges… Hawkins avait récupéré les feuilles auprès de Zorro et s'était isolé dans un coin pour les lires.

De longues minutes passèrent avant que Hawkins rejoigne le groupe.

« Kuma ? Tu nous dois quelques explications sur le fait qu'on soit tous réunis ici, non ? Questionna le Magicien en montrant un petit cahier à la couverture noire et ensanglantée


	9. Chapitre VIII

Salut !

Vous m'avez manqué ! Je sais, j'suis gentille mais qu'un autre côté, je suis de bonne humeur. Enfin bref, merci d'avoir patienter le temps de la réécriture (qui n'a servit presque à rien puisque j'ai quasiment rien modifié mais bon). D'ailleurs, j'ai commencé une autre fic "horror" qui s'appelle Dead Silence et qui, soyons francs, est mieux que cette fic (surtout niveau action/suspense/horreur/angoisse. Bon, certes, je me vante un peu là mais bon).

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Chapitre VIII**_

_[Grotte Akumu] [03h50]_

« Kuma ? Tu nous dois quelques explications sur le fait qu'on soit tous réunis ici, non ? Questionna le Magicien en montrant un petit cahier à la couverture noire et ensanglantée

Tout le monde leva un regard interrogatoire envers le Magicien.

« D'après ce journal, tu faisais partie des expéditions et c'est toi qui as conduit les marines dans ce piège à rats ! Mes cartes me montrer un traître parmi nous, mais je n'aurais pas pensé que c'était l'un des corsaires… »

Basil Hawkins se replongea dans sa lecture, laissa les pirates perplexes.

_Jour n°2 (suite) : Nous marchons tranquillement dans la grotte jusqu'au moment où nous devrons nous séparer en plusieurs groupes pour aller dans plusieurs tunnels. Je me retrouve avec deux mecs des deux autre groupe… génial. De l'ironie, je vous rassure. Que puis-je raconter d'autre dans ce journal de bord ? J'ai oublié de mentionner que la personne qui commande cette expédition n'est qu'autre que le capitaine corsaire Bartholomew Kuma._

_Jour n°3 : Nous avons rétabli un campement de fortune dans ce qui semble être une arène à la mode grecque. Et croyez-le ou non, il y a des statues d'anges pleureurs qui me font grave flipper… De la pierre, rien d'autre. Juste de la pierre, et la pierre ne peut pas nous tuer, hein ?_

_Jour n° ? : Je crois que j'ai perdu toute notion de temps, nos montres et tous ce qui nous servait de repère par rapport au temps sont déréglés. Il fait nuit ? Jour ? Aucune idée ? Nous continuions de marcher jusqu'à l'épuisement et bizarrement, j'ai un étrange malaise en ce qui concerne ces statues. […] Nous avons perdu plusieurs membres de différentes équipes, tué par ces statues. Malgré le danger qui rôde, je continue à écrire dans ce journal, en cas où si certaines personnes viendraient à se perdre dans cette grotte et à être bloqué avec ces anges des enfers. […] J'ai trouvé un endroit à peu près sûr, je vais pouvoir vous dire tout ce que je sais à propos des anges pleureurs. Ce sont des tueurs solitaires, prisonnier du continuum. En tout cas, je ne fais que répéter les paroles du Docteur, un brave homme qui a été emprisonné dans le laboratoire avec l'aide des membres de l'équipage de Barbe Noire… et de Bartholomew Kuma, j'en suis sûr à présent. Continuons sur les anges : ce sont des statues, certes mais dès qu'on détourne le regard ou qu'on cligne des yeux, elles reprennent vies et nous tuent à la vitesse de l'éclair. Terrifiant. Ils sont sans pitié. Il n'y a qu'un moyen pour eux de mourir : perte leur image. Au fur et à mesure du temps, s'ils ne trouvent pas de source pour se nourrir, ils perdent leurs énergies et leurs images se détériorent causant leurs destructions. Et apparemment, il n'y a pas d'autre moyen pour eux de mourir. […] En ce qui concerne Bartholomew Kuma, il nous a trahi. Il nous a forcé à venir dans cette grotte, d'ailleurs, on a appris, de Lightning (la chef de l'équipe Alpha) elle-même, que c'était lui qui avait causé ses blessures ainsi que la perte de son équipe et de l'équipe Delta. […] L'heure s'écoule lentement à présent, je suis entouré d'ange… Je ne sais pas si j'ai encore une chance de survivre mais bon. J'ai appris qu'il y avait un moyen de bloquer ces anges… Ils font que leurs regards se croisent, c'est pour ça qu'ils se cachent leurs yeux quand il y a d'autres anges pleureurs. Une dernière chose si je venais à mourir avant de pouvoir remarquer des choses dans ce journal, ne-cligner-pas-des-yeux-et-ne-détourner-pas-votre- regard._

_[Île Shi, Laboratoire] [04h02]_

Les membres de l'équipage de Barbe Noire sont tous dans leurs chambres en train de dormir. Seuls quelques scientifiques ainsi qu'Océana, qui est chargée de la surveillance la nuit, continuent à travaillaient.

La jeune femme est devant les caméras de surveillance, assise négligemment sur son fauteuil. Elle s'est changée, troquant ses vêtements de paysanne contre des vêtements déchirés et noirs. Elle écrit dans son journal de bord.

_Jour n°34 : Je regrette toujours de travailler avec cet affame Teach, je regrette également d'avoir menti à tout le monde, seule Kuina me comprend… Ayant elle-même menti à ses proches… Mais j'ai fait quelque chose de bien plus pire qu'elle. J'ai assassiné le chef de l'équipe Delta après l'avoir séduit, puis j'ai tué ma propre équipe ainsi que l'autre équipe. J'ai mis mes crimes sur le dos de Bartholomew Kuma, le plan de Teach se déroulait comme il l'avait prévu. Comment j'ai pu faire ça… Pour ceux qui lirait ça, et qui ne le devinerait peut-être pas, je suis Lightning l'ancienne chef de l'équipe Alpha._

Elle marqua une pause, replaçant ses cheveux châtains avec quelques mèches noires dans son dos. Remit ses mitaines noires en place en soufflant, pestant silencieusement contre son passé. Elle ferma son journal de bord et le glissa dans la poche arrière de jean noir aux multiples déchirures.

Il était à présent 05h00, le groupe de pirates n'avait pas bougé. Ils croyaient tous à la trahison du capitaine corsaire maintenant. Une heure était passée et les anges s'étaient considérablement rapprochés du groupe.

_[Grotte Akumu] [05h02]_

« Je n'ai jamais fait une chose pareil

- Alors, ce qui marqué là-dedans, est complètement faux ? Questionna Doflamingo

- Oui.

- Je me suis renseigné, reprit Mihawk, tu as bien été le chef de cette expédition, et tu as le seul survivant. »


End file.
